Comfort of A Stranger
by Eve Random
Summary: Ever poured your heart out to a complete stranger? Well I have and this is the story of my life.  AU Heya RPF


**A/N: There are so many of my friends who are great writers whose stories should be read. So, I'm blackmailing them to let me publish them here. Think of it as Eve Random Presents...  
>This one you may have seen before, it's by Foss, and it's lovely.<strong>

* * *

><p>Is it possible to love more than one person at the same time? Many say that it cannot be...some say 'yes it is possible'.<p>

How about you? Have you ever loved more than one person at the same time?

I am heartbroken right now… I think I broke someone I love… I don't know what to do… I sound like a pathetic fool but haven't we all gone through this at some point in our lives?

Thanks! I really need a shoulder to cry on right now… You have no idea how much this means to me…

I have a boyfriend. We have been together for practically my entire life. I knew I was going to marry him someday. In fact, we're planning on a vacation to Europe where I hope he will propose… I imagine love and sunsets… I know, I'm a sap… But admit it… at some moments in our lives, we do go the sappy route and we do go for love and romance… God knows how much I love my boyfriend…

Unfortunately, long distance relationships don't often work. Our relationship may not be perfect… but we somehow get through it and make it work… God knows I love him… you know why I keep saying this? Maybe so that you know I do love him... but more so that I can convince myself that I really do…

What is my problem then you say? Well, I met this woman. This amazingly gorgeous woman. She caught me by surprise. You know how they say Love moves in mysterious ways? Trust me it really does. I never thought I'd fall for her. I never imagined in a million years I'd ever love someone else… much more another woman. It's not just that she's insanely attractive, it's more that she has this unbelievably alluring personality. She's funny, she's smart, we can talk for hours and feel like it's only been minutes… Her presence takes over all of me and I am captivated. With her I can be myself, with her I can do things I never thought I could or would do, with her I feel all these emotions coursing through me with renewed vigor… butterflies... with her I feel like being on the best roller-coaster ride of my life…with her I feel….. alive!

I'm a christian, I have a boyfriend, yet I am insanely attracted and drawn to this unbelievably gorgeous woman. How is that even possible?

You know when she told me she loved me… at that very moment, my heart stopped, my mind went blank… I didn't know what to say… I didn't know what to do… All I knew was that I wanted to kiss her, hold her, feel her, look into her eyes and say with every fiber of me that I do love her too…. So much more than she could ever imagine…

But I couldn't… and I didn't… I asked her if we could just be friends instead… at that very moment my heart shattered to pieces…

You know what happened today? She asked me "You already have a boyfriend so why even bother with me?"

I didn't know what to say. It was hard enough for me to admit to myself that I had feelings for her… Even harder to deny how strong I felt for her… much more justify why I want to be with her. I think I broke her heart… and the thought that I did that to her magnifies the pain a thousand times more…

Why do I even bother?

That is the million dollar question I cannot answer.

Love came with no warning, no handbook, no explanation… it just came… and it took me by surprise…

Yet nothing changes the fact that I do love her.

I am torn… How could one possibly love two people at the same time? How does one deal with this? I love them both…. But how does one choose without hurting the other?

How?

Stranger: I wish I had the answers…

I do too… I wish it was that easy…

Stranger: Sorry, that's my ride. I have to go. Are you going to be fine here?

Sure! Don't worry about me…. And thanks for listening.

Stranger: No problem. Yvonne, by the way.

Heather. See you around.


End file.
